Legend
by LoZFreak123
Summary: After a terrible fight with Kunikido, Lucy loses her voice in the process. Soon after that she awakes from a coma, she keeps having dreams with Igneel! What is going on, and what does Igneel have in store for Lucy. Sorry cause i suck at at summaries.
1. Chapter 1-Igneel

_**Hey guys, I want to get a new story series for my Fairy Tail fans. It just got an amazing idea and I had to share it with the world. I really hope you guys like it, and enjoy my new story.**_

…..

Legend

Chapter 1

….

The battle was hand at hand. Team Natsu were close to defeat. Erza had no power to continue the fight. Gray was badly injured from the enemy. A big gash covered his side, oozing out blood. Natsu used all his magic and couldn't help the last wizard standing on the battle field….

Lucy….

"Lucy, you need to get out of here!" Erza cried out, wincing in pain as she crouched forward from the pain. Lucy didn't buy it and grabbed her whip out.

"No, we are Fairy Tail and we never give up!" and with that, she launched forward toward the enemy, Kunikido.

Kunikido was a tall well- defined man, about 6ft. He had white eyes and green, red hair that was coiled. His arched eyebrows were narrowed in amusement as his opponent came charging towards him. He smirked and lifted a hand and stopped her in mid air. Lucy gasped as she felt her body won't respond to her. She then looked at Kunikido, before being slapped hard in the face. The force of the hit made her body slam into the ground, back first. She was in so much pain that she couldn't move. She looked up at Kunikido in pain and hatred.

During this short little fight, Natsu watched his best friend and girlfriend fight Kunikido. He lifted his head, only to see Lucy on the ground and Kunikido foot up in the air, ready to stomp.

"Lucy!" He yelled as the foot came down, crushing Lucy's ribs. Agonizing pain ran through her body as she screams, tears streaming down her face. All Natsu could do was watch. He clenched his fists, knowing that he couldn't do anything. He was in so much pain, that he couldn't even move. Kunikido continued to stomp on Lucy, her screams of pain and torture escapes her mouth, echoing in the distance. All of a sudden, Lucy grabs Kunikido's foot, stopping him. Kunikido looks down with the look of shock.

"You may have hurt my friends and caused me to be in a lot of pain right," She started pushing more as she glared at him. "But I will not lose to the likes of you, for I am a Fairy Tail wizard!" She screamed as she used her whip, causing to wrap around Kunikido's leg and pulled as hard as she could, making him fall to the ground. Erza had tears in her eyes.

"Lucy…" she whispered as she watched her friend fight for them. She always claimed to be weak, but this was not being weak. This was being brave. She was fighting for her friends and was happy that Lucy was still standing to protect them.

Lucy jumped up, back on her feet, knowing that she was still in pain, but ignored it as she flipped her whip around. It was the only thing she could use because her magic was at a limit. If she used one more spirit, she would have lost. She swings her whip and with a battle cry she threw it at Kunikido, who just smirked and held two fingers and muttered words. Soon the whip stopped in mid air and then changes directions, aiming towards Lucy.

"W-what?" She stuttered as the whip wrapped around her neck. She choked, trying to pull it off, only causing it to tighten even more. Kunikido let out a laugh.

"Struggling will only make it worse little girl." He said in a demonic voice. Lucy smirked as she reached behind her, feeling her knife that Natsu made her carry.

Flashback

"_Why do I need to bring a knife with me Natsu?" Lucy asked as Natsu dropped the knife in her hand, giving her a sad look._

"_I know that I'm always optimist about this kind of things, but you will never know when you might need to use it on this fight. It's war now Lucy and I want to make sure you're safe." Natsu admitted as Lucy looks at Natsu and smiled. _

"_Okay, I'll take it." She said as she leaned in to kiss him._

End of Flashback

"You have to do better than that!" She yelled as she threw the knife, aiming it for the eye. The blade made its target and cause Kunikido to scream in pain as the connection broke on the whip. The whip fell and landed on the ground. Lucy felt a wave of dizziness hit her as she fell backwards, landing on the ground. This was it. All her strength and magic is gone. She couldn't get up. She turns her head slowly to see Natsu, his eyes wide, and filled with fear. She saw him call out to her, but she couldn't think straight.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, trying to get his girlfriend's attention. To warn her about Kunikido that was furious! But…she didn't move. She just smiled, a smile saying that she was going to be okay. Then all of a sudden, that smile disappeared to a look of shock, her eyes wide. Natsu let out a gasp as he sees Kunikido stomp on Lucy's airway.

"You little wrench!" he roared, stomping repeatedly, as Natsu felt tears in his eyes and he heard a crack of her bones broking. Natsu's closed his ears as the tears ran down his face.

"LUCY!" the dragon slayer screamed as Lucy's eyes went dull. Erza watched her hands to her mouth, not knowing what to say at the scene she has just seen. Her companion….her partner…her friend….has just died in front of her eyes. She turns to Natsu, who was trying to keep his composure, tears running down his face.

"Lucy…."he cried as he slammed his fist into the ground.

_ Lucy saw her world go black, to darkness. What happened to her? Was she dead? All of a sudden, she sees a light, and then a dragon, as red as the color of fire. Her eyes widen as the dragon flew towards her._

"_Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" the dragon asked, it's voice deep that it shook the ground. Lucy nods her head, unable to speak. There was a freaking dragon in front of her. Yep she's either dead or finally gone crazy. The dragon let out a chuckle at her reaction._

"_Don't fear, Lucy. I'm Igneel, the Dragon of Fire. You might also know me as Natsu's father." Lucy gasps._

"_Igneel?! WH-What are you doing here?" She asked confused. Why was he seeing her, but not Natsu? She knows how much Natsu wanted to see him. _

"_I know what you are thinking, and the answer is clear. I can't see Natsu just yet. But that's beside the pint right now. Now we concentrate on your problem."_

"_My problem? What is wrong with me?" Lucy asked as the dragon flew around again, his voice going serious._

"_You are about to die, but I have the power to help you live but I want something in return, just for a little while." Lucy stared at the dragon and a serious look took over her face. _

"_What in return?" She asked, the dragon just smiled a toothily smile as he continued._

"_I can't tell you, but I'll be able to save you and you get to see your friends again. Even Natsu." Lucy's heart jumped as he said his name. She blushed and turned away. She does want to see Natsu. In fact she wants to see everyone. Maybe she should trust Igneel, because Natsu does. She looks at Igneel._

"_Okay! I'll do it! I want to show Kunikido what I'm capable of!" She pumped her fist in the air. Igneel smiled and placed a claw on her forehead._

"_I'm happy that my son chose you. Take good care of him for me." Lucy looked up with widen eyes. "Goodbye Lucy, until we meet again and that will be very soon." And with that the world went black again. _

Natsu stared at his girlfriend, who lay in the ground dead. Tears flowed down his cheeks as Kunikido started laughing.

"This is the great Fairy Tail strongest team? What a pathetic excuse of a team! I'm ashamed!" he laughed. Natsu clenched his fist, so tight that he felt his nails dig into his palm.

"You Bast-"He started, but didn't finish, because a bright light came off of Lucy's body. It was piercing, causing Natsu and Erza to shield their eyes with their arms. Natsu looks back to see his girlfriend in the air, her hair whipping around her like snakes and her eyes were white with a bright glow. She moves her hands in front of her and screamed.

"This is what you get when you mess with Fairy Tail!" and with that, a bright light surrounded her as she raised her arms in the air and started to spin. Natsu and Erza felt their magic comes back. It was slowly coming but it was there.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked as he looked at his hands then back to Lucy, who stopped and pointed an arrow at Kunikido. When did she get that? They started to feel power surround Lucy and she yelled and pulled back the string.

"DRAGON'S ARROW!" She screamed, letting the string go. The arrow went so fast that Kunikido couldn't dodge it. When it hits him, he was engulfed in a bright light. Lucy used her new magic to transport her friends to a safer area, because Igneel told her that this wasn't the end of this fight. They needed to get stronger and have more power to defeat Kunikido. Natsu felt himself be lifted off the ground and he started to freak out.

"W-What the? Hey Erza do you feel it too?" He asked, as Erza watched her friend with bright eyes.

"Is this all of Lucy's magic? Where did she get it from?" She asked shocked that her friend has this power. Before she knows it, they were in a different area, in fact in front of the guild hall.

"What happened, we saw a bright light." Levy yelled as the guild gasp. In the air was Lucy, her looks still the same, looking like a god.

"We have not won this battle. We will need the help of the two Dragon Slayers or Fairy Tail will lose. But we are Fairy Tail and we never lose! So who will help us!?" Lucy yelled as the guild cheered and raise the symbol in the air. Lucy smiled as she felt her eyes start to shut.

"You see Igneel. We can do it!" she whispered as she fell asleep.

Natsu heard what she has see and his eyes widen. Igneel? Is that what she said? He couldn't think about it because felt a burst of wind started to surround Lucy as she fell. Natsu gasped as he started to run towards her.

"Lucy!" he yelled as he caught her, pulling he close to him. The guild followed.

"Natsu are you guys okay?" Mira asked as Natsu's shoulders shook. He stood up and turned to his guild, his face covered by shadows.

"She's not waking up."

…

_**I hope you like this story. I had a dream about this and I hope you like it. Until next time. Ja Ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2- Words I'll Miss

___**Thank you for liking my new story Legend. I won't let you guys down! Now let's continue!**_

…_**.**_

Legend

Chapter 2- Words I'll Miss

…..

"What do you mean, she's in a coma!?" Natsu yelled as the Master of Fairy Tail sighed, upset to see one of his children hurt in this sort of way. Especially Natsu. He knows how deeply Natsu loves Lucy, for they were best friends. Once they started dating, Natsu has been as cheerful as ever. They have been dating for 6 months now before this fight. But the damage that was done on Lucy was just too much for her to handle, and it caused her magic to overheat from the amount of it she used.

Wendy, the sky Dragon Slayer walked in from the informatory, a sad look on her face. She looks at Natsu to see a look of disbelief. It saddens her more, because with the new she has to tell is not going to go well with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu, I have so bad news." The guild turned to Wendy, ready to hear what she has to say about their celestial wizard.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Natsu said firmly, Erza and Gray walking beside him and placed a hand on his shoulders, telling him that they were there. Wendy started to play with her fingers, nervous to say it. But she has to…to let him know the truth….the hurtful truth…..

"Well….she's fine. She's healing okay…I just don't know when she'll wake up…and…." She paused, taking a deep breath and continued. "She has a big bruises on her chest, stomach and throat. From the damage that she had on her throat, her vocal chores are damage pretty badly. I couldn't heal them…they just…wouldn't heal….so what I have to say is that…Lucy will not be able to talk again." She said sadly, looking at the ground as tears formed in her eyes. The guild gasped at what the blue haired dragon slayer said and everything was slient. Many thoughts were running through Natsu's head…

"No more hearing Lucy yells at me…." He whispered as Erza and Gray looked at him, sad frowns on their faces.

"No more of her telling me to get out of her house…" Natsu felt his knees buckle as he fell to the floor. Erza caught him and held him close to her, tears running down her face. Tears did the same with his as he thought of all the moments of just hearing her voice made him fall for her.

"_Natsu!"_

No more hearing her call my name….

"_Good morning Natsu!"_

No more hearing her say good morning…

"_No way…I'm not running away….It's always more fun when we're together…"_

The words that made me fall for her….

"_I love you Natsu…."_

His eyes widen as he brought his face to his hands and sobbed. He won't hear those words anymore….Never again would he hear them. He heard everyone cry with him as he sobbed into Erza's shoulder, as she did with his.

We will miss you voice Lucy….

…..

_** Yes it's a short chapter, But I hope that you will like it and hope you will continue to read it. Ja Ne!**_


	3. Visions and Training

Legend

Chapter 3- Dream/Training

_**READ THIS FIRST:**_

_** THERE IS A MENTION OF FUTURE LUCY! I JUST WANT TO WARN YOU GUYS!**_

…..

It's been a week since Lucy's been in a coma. Natsu has been very upset and depressed about the whole situation, but still trained. He wanted to show Kunikido who was boss and to beat the crap out of him because of what he did to Lucy.

He was outside, practicing with Gray. They were taking turns on fighting, not using their magic. Gray felt a little upset as Natsu punched the punching mat that Gray had on his hands. Natsu has barely talked to anyone, or has been seen in the guild. He would either on a mission or with Lucy. Everyone knows that this was killing him. Gray looked up at Natsu, who was continually punching the mats, a serious look on his face.

"Hey Natsu…" Gray started after Natsu was finished punching.

"What Gray?" He asked coldly, grabbing a towel to wipe his forehead. He really didn't want to talk to Gray at the moment. To be honest, he doesn't want to talk to anyone. His mind has been set to train and visit Lucy and that was it. He kind of gave up on eating too. Gray just gave Natsu water and smiled a little.

"I think I have good news for you."

"Am I dead and you're my eternal punishment?" Natsu smirked, drinking the water. It felt nice to talk to someone after a while. Gray just chuckled at the little joke. He shook his head.

"No, I think it's better."

"Then, spit it out ice princess!" Gray glared at Natsu at the used of the nickname but continued.

"The guild has told me that Lucy has awoken. She has no memory lose and wants to see you." Natsu looked at Gray, happiness and relief filled his heart.

"When did she wake up and why wasn't I told?"  
"Last Night, after everyone left. Wendy stayed to be with her, just in case and she woke up. The reason why we haven't told was because you were training, and refuse to listen to anyone." Natsu smiled big and started to run toward the informatory to see his girlfriend, but stopped. He turned to look at Gray confusion written on his face.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Gray shrugged his shoulders.

"Even though we fight with each other, we're still partners and friends. But just remember flame brain, this is only for Lucy's sake. After this, we're rivals again." Natsu just grin his signature grin that no one has seen in a week, as he gave thumbs up before running towards his girlfriend. Gray just smiled and sighed.

"Good luck."

Lucy sighed as she read her books. She finally understood what Igneel took from her. It was her voice. She didn't understand why, but Igneel said that they would meet again. _But_…she touched her throat…._How am I going to tell Natsu this?_

Right when she thought that, Natsu came barging through the door, his eyes filled with tears of happiness. She still looked the same expect for the big bruise on her throat and bandages on her chest on stomach.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered, unable to do anything. Lucy just smiled and held her arms open for him. He took it and fell into her embrace.

"Lucy, I was so worried! Please don't do that again." Natsu cried as Lucy smiled sadly and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while, before Natsu pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Lucy blushed as she looked away. She hates it when Natsu stares at her like that. It makes her melt and she doesn't have the guts to tell him to stop. She felt Natsu grab her hand and held it between his big ones. He entwined his fingers with hers.

"Lucy?" He asked as she turned her head to look at him. "Did…Did you say Igneel's name before you fainted?" Lucy gasped as she started to play with the bed sheets. She's didn't know what to do or say. She's doesn't even know if Igneel wants Natsu to know that his girlfriend has contact with him. While thinking, a voice popped in her head.

"_You can't tell Natsu yet. There will be a time when we shall meet."_

"_Okay." _Lucy thought as she looked at Natsu with sad eyes. _Sorry Natsu, for lying to you. _She thought as she shook her head no. She watched Natsu's face of hope drop to sadness, and it broke her heart. She just lied to him and she has never felt this guilt in her whole life. Natsu just sighed and smiled a sad smile at her.

"Of course you didn't. That's really silly of me to think that you had contact with him. We haven't seen a dragon in years….maybe they don't…" He was cut off by Lucy grabbing his arm and gave him an angry look. Natsu looked at his girlfriend in surprise. Lucy rolled her eyes as she turned towards her bedside desk. She grabbed a notebook that was on the desk and flipped to a new page. She begins to write. When she finishes, she turned the notepad around to face Natsu. Natsu read it.

_Natsu Dragneel, don't you dare talk like that in front of me! We all know that you do not think that way so don't start now. I know that you will see him again. I believe that you will be reunited with Igneel again, I promise. Don't say that dragon's don't exist, because we both know that's not true._

Natsu gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss Lucy's lips.

"You're right. It's just a lot has happened. I'm sorry." He stood up and smiled back at Lucy." I'll come visit later today, okay?" Lucy nods her head and smiles at Natsu. _Natsu, there is so many things I want to tell you, but I can't…. _She thought as she saw the door close. When it did, Lucy let her tears fall, crying silently. She hates not being able to talk, not being able to Natsu that she loves him, tell the guild that she loves them and the power they saw was an act to get away.

Tears started to stop as she looks outside. She felt her eyes start to shut. She closed her eyes and laid down, feeling sleep overcome her.

"_Lucy, wake up!" a deep voice roared. Lucy opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Igneel, staring at her with his onyx eyes._

"_Good morning Igneel. What's up?" Lucy asked as she sat up and wiped her eyes, getting the sleep junk out of her eyes. Igneel landed on the floor and wrapped his tail around him, pulling his wings back._

"_We need to start your training." He demanded, earning a confused look from Lucy, who was now standing in front of him._

"_Train? Me? In what?" _

"_I'm going to teach you Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." Igneel announced, as Lucy gawked at the red Fire Dragon. Was this even possible? To be a Fire Dragon Slayer? Just like Natsu?_

"_Why?" She asked out loud. This was crazy. How could she train in her dream? That was impossible! Igneel looked at her, knowing that she held a very confused and disbelieving look. But he couldn't blame her because it was the same face that Natsu made when he announced the training to him. Igneel chuckled._

"_I know what you are thinking. Yes it's possible. Just trust me and I'll tell you. Fairy Tail needs to beat Kunikido, before it's too late. We have already slacked off, waiting for you to get out of your coma. I'm going to teach you how to use this magic in 3 days."_

"_3 days! How could I learn how to use Dragon Slayer magic when it took Natus at least 3 years?" Lucy exclaimed, totally not understanding how this was going to work. Igneel just sighed deeply, causing the air to be filled smoke._

"_You are just as stubborn as Natsu was. Trust me Lucy Heartfilia. And the reason why I'm giving you this magic is because two Fire Dragons, a Sky Dragon and an Iron Dragon might be strong enough to take down Kunikido. And I know how much Natsu trusts and love you." Lucy looked at the ground of blackness with a blush on her face. _

_This was too much to take in….but what if four dragon slayers fought together…then Fairy Tail might be able to beat Kunikido….and she won't be weak anymore. Lucy clenched her fists. This was the moment that she was waiting for! She always wanted to show Fairy Tail that she doesn't need to be saved all the time and that she could take care of herself. Lucy looks up at Igneel and held a hand out to him, the look of determination on her face._

"_Igneel, you have a deal! I'll train!" Igneel smiled as he placed his claw in Lucy's tiny hand and the both shook in an agreement._

"_Good, cause you training starts now." _

_ Lucy fell to the ground, exhausted from the training. She could feel her hands burning from the fire that she learned to engulf them in. But it wasn't a painful kind of burn, it was…..welcoming. Lucy sighed and turned her head towards Igneel. Since she was is able to Natsu's father, might as well as ask some questions._

"_Hey Igneel…how was Natsu when he was little?" Lucy asked as she turned over and laid on her stomach, her chin in her hands, as she looks up at her boyfriend's foster parent. Igneel just let out a laugh that shook the ground slightly. _

"_Well…" He started, moving to lie next to Lucy. "He was different. He didn't know who is really didn't remember where he came from or who his real parents were. I felt kind of bad for him and took him in as my own. He was a cute….annoying little child. He liked to cause trouble with those who were around him, even when he didn't go out that much. He barely left my side, so he didn't know how to interact with other children, let alone other humans and wizards that was just like him. He always thought that he was a dragon." Lucy laughed at the comment. That was still true about Natsu. He still acts like that._

"_But when he wasn't the little troublemaker he was most of the time, he was always happy. He always cares about all living things and things hardly made him unhappy or sad. I think the time that made him cry when I left him alone in that cave." Igneel said sadly, Lucy shook her head, not agreeing with him._

"_There have been other times when he cried. The time when his best friend from Fairy Tail long before me died on a mission, the time when he reunited with her, when Gildarts told him that fear is strength and…."Lucy trailed off, remembering something that made her cry too. Igneel noticed and wrapped a wing around her in a comforting matter._

"_What's wrong dear?" Lucy wiped her eyes, getting rid of the tears that threatened to fall._

"_The time he cried the most was when my Future self died in front of us. It scared him that he was going to lose me. It was scary before that might be how I die….very soon."_

"_You can't believe that, because the future is always changing."_

"_And Natsu said that he will protect my future." Lucy smiled up at Igneel, a heartwarming smile. "Your son is one of a kind." Igneel smiled and nodded his head, looking in the distance of blackness that surrounds them. _

"_Yes, yes he is." Igneel replied as Lucy followed his gaze. A question popped into her head._

"_When will I be able to speak again?" Lucy asked softly. "I know, just by looking at him that me not having a voice is slowly killing him inside. But just like you said, he'll always have a smiling grin on his face." Igneel gave her a ghost of a smile, before placing a claw on her shoulder._

"_When it's time, you'll know. I promise." Lucy looks up at Igneel's eyes, he same eyes that reminded her of a certain salmon haired boy that she has grown to love. Natsu. Lucy smiled._

"_I will wait."_

Lucy woke up from her slumber and felt nothing running through her veins. No magic, nothing. But she trusts Igneel with the same trust that she has with her guild and Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, she turned her head to see him sleeping right next to her in the bed. Lucy giggled as she stroked his cheek. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, it's so cute! Lucy smiled sadly as she continued to stroke his cheek.

Natsu felt something touch his cheek gently as he stirs in his sleep. He slowly opens his eyes to see Lucy looking down at him with her doe like brown eyes as she strokes his cheek. Natsu smiled gently as he sat up in bed to be leveled with her.

"Good morning Luce." He greeted gently, before leaning forward and kissing her lips softly. Lucy closed her eyes and kissed him back. They pulled apart after a couple of seconds and Lucy mouths a good morning. Natsu smiled sadly when he noticed that Lucy was trying to speak, but no words would come out. Natsu grabbed her notebook and handed it to her. She grabbed it and looked at Natsu, waiting for him to talk.

"So how was your sleep?" Natsu asked. Lucy started writing.

_**Fine, thanks for asking. It was comfortable with you next to me.**_

Natsu smiled at the comment and asked other question.

"Did you have a good dream?"

_**Why do you want to know, mister nosy!**_Lucy wrote as Natsu just laughed as he grabbed one of Lucy's hands and held it.

"I was just wondering if you had a good dream. You had a big smile on your face. And what I could remember, every time you had a good dream you would talk. I saw your mouth moving as if you were talking. I though it was cute." Lucy blushed. She didn't know that she talked in her sleep. That must explained why she always heard laughing in the background. It was always Natsu! Lucy looked at her notepad and started to write.

_**It was…about a dream of me and happy…fishing… We were trying to see who could get the most fish!**_Great back up story Lucy! Natsu just smiled, knowing that she was lying about her dream. Even though she doesn't have her voice anymore, she is still stubborn. But that's okay because that's what he loves about her.

….

_**Hey! This is probably my longest chapter yet on his story! I want to thank everyone for liking and favoriting this story! It means a lot! Also, school is starting in two weeks and I have a lot of school related things to do this week that I might not be able to post as fast as I normally do.**_

_** I have senior pictures tomorrow along with my physical and reservations the next two days, sorry for late posting! Until Next Time JA NE! **_


	4. Chapter 4- I love you

_** Hey guys! I'm here to give you a new chapter of Legend! **____** YAY! Sorry I'm late, School is in five days and I'm freaking! I'm a senior and I already know that this year is going to go by fast. It's sad. And also, the new episode of Fairy Tail comes out this weekend and I'm super excited even though I haven't got that far! I'm only on episode 141! But it makes me look forward to new episodes! Anyway, let's continued the story**_

_**READ THIS: the beginning of this chapter is going to be a little off topic, but I wanted to put it in so you guys could know. Sorry if it's a little boring.**_

…_**..**_

Legend

Chapter 4- I love you

….

_ Two days has passed since Lucy started her training with Igneel. She could tell that she had gotten stronger in that short period of time. _

_Hanging out with Igneel had brought her happiness, just like when she woke up to see Natsu sleeping besides her. During these three days, Igneel had grown into a father figure and Lucy understood why Natsu missed him so much. She loved Igneel, like a father that she could never have again. _

_ A couple of months ago, after everything that had happened on Tenrou Island, Lucy came back home to find out that her father passed away a month earlier. Lucy was devastated. To find out that the father she finally realized her feelings for has left her was disbelieving. When she found out, she also felt blameworthy for leaving him, making him worry and not having contact with him over the years. To find out that seven years has gone by, she could only imagine how her father felt, when they told him that she has disappeared. When she was dragged into her house by her landlord, she noticed that her father has given her birthday present and seven years worth of rent money. She looked at the present and found a letter among them gifts. The letter told her the he knows that she was alive and living well. He was happy that she found a family that took care of her and hopes for the best of her. But the part that made her finally start to cry, was when he apologize and said 3 words, she thought she would never hear from him again…_

_I love you _

_ A couple of days passed and her best friend at the time, Natsu had been up her sleeves, trying to cheer her up and make her smile at least once, but it didn't work. Soon, gave up, giving her a little more time to herself, thinking that she needed it. But it only made her get more depressed and she felt even lonelier without her best friend by her side._

_ It had gotten to a point where Natsu came into her bedroom and basically confessed to her about his feelings, saying that he would never leave her and that he'll be there for her and said the 3 words that she never though she was going to hear from anyone._

_I love you_

_ That was how Lucy and Natsu started dating…and after everything that happened with Kunikido, she found someone that she might be able to say I love you back._

_ The training was tough as she thought it would, but it makes her feel like she has a chance. A chance to beat Kunikido and save Fairy Tail! She felt happy also, for surviving the training. Lucy fell onto the blackness and she pants, trying to get her breath back. She brings her right hand in front of her and lights it on fire. She smiles. She can now give Natsu fire when he's weak now, because it's isn't his. She glances up at Igneel, who was looking at her with his onyx eyes, filled with happiness._

"_I'm so proud of you Lucy. You have managed to gain the abilities of Dragon Slayer Magic." Lucy grins at him from her spot and sat up. She stood up and wiped her forehead._

"_I couldn't do it without you Igneel. Thank you so much!" Igneel gave her a toothily grin and blew stream from his nose. Lucy smiled as she walked up and grabbed his neck, hugging him. "I really mean it…Meeting you made me think about some things." Igneel placed a claw around the girl's waist as if trying to hug her back. _

"_And what would that be child?" Lucy pulled away and looked up at him. Tears started to fill her eyes._

"_I'm so grateful to be your underling just like Natsu…" She sniffs and wipes her eyes. "Even though we only met 3 days ago, hanging out with you were like years and I have grown to love you, just like Natsu has…and I want you to know that…. you have given me something that I never thought could have again…a father figure. Igneel, thank you so much for everything you did for me. I love you!" she cried as she hugged the dragon again, crying in his scales. The dragon smiled sadly and hugged her back._

"_I too, have grown to love you like my daughter…I love you too Lucy." And with that he pulled away and looked down at Lucy. "Now it's time for us to part our ways and for Fairy Tail to beat a wizards butt!" Lucy laughed and gave a grin._

"_Yeah!"_

"_When you leave, it will be the time for you to get your Dragon Slayer magic. Now by doing this, you are putting your body to risk." Lucy cringed. "If you are truly about to wield this magic, the magic will become yours, but if not, then the magic will overtake your body and you will die." Lucy looked at the dragon with wide eyes, filled with horror, but shook her head and gave a determined look._

"_Okay, I'm not scared. Once I get this magic, I'll be able to help everyone at Fairy Tail. I won't be weak anymore. I'll be a…."_

"_Legend," Igneel finished for her. Lucy looked up at Igneel with a confused look. "You're the first person who has been trained by a dragon in a dream and if you contain the magic power, you'll be the first to control that magic from a dream."_

"_I have a question though. Why did you train me if you don't know if the magic will even accept me?" Igneel smiled._

"_Because I have a feeling that it will. You are a strong girl who will do anything for her friends and family and your body is strong. That's why I trained you. I have faith." Lucy smiled as he continued to talk. "When it is time for you to get the magic, you could go. It's in the East Woods, on a wall of a temple. On the wall is a circle opening that holds a lacrima in it. All you need to do is touch it and you know the rest. If you bring Natsu with you, make sure he doesn't touch you or it will make the magic confused and will kill you. And let me warn you, it's going to be very pain." Lucy laughed as she waved a hand in front of her._

"_Oh, it can't be that bad. I've been brutal tortured and beaten from the Phantom Lord and been crushed into the ground multiple times by Kain Hikaru, one of the Seven Kin. I think I could handle a little pain." She smiles sadly up at Igneel. "So, in the East Woods on a temple wall, circle opening and lacrima inside. All I need to touch it. Make sure Natsu doesn't touch me or I'll die. Very Painful. That's it" Lucy reformed, earning a smiled from Igneel._

"_Nope, that's all. Good job and good luck Lucy. I hope we meet again and this time in actual person."_

"_You have to promise me that you will see Natsu too!" Lucy demanded giving Igneel a finger pointed at him. Igneel just laughed and gave a grin._

"_I promise that I will be there to see Natsu finally!" Lucy smiled and hugged Igneel._

"_Thanks again for everything Igneel! I love you." Igneel smiled and hugged her back._

"_I love you too." And after that everything when black._

Lucy woke up in the informatory, a soft breathing snore right beside her. Lucy smiled as she gently got out of the bed, not to disturbed her sleeping partner next to her. Lucy walks to the door and opens it gently. She looks around, seeing that it's only dark, but she could see someone coming up to her.

"Lucy, you could walk now, that's good." A voice called out. Lucy smiled as she saw that it's Erza. Lucy nods her head as Erza came to view. "Where are you going at this time?" She asked as Lucy pointed down the hall, towards the bathroom. Erza smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, be careful." And with that Erza walked away, leaving Lucy. Lucy walked out into the hallway and towards the bathroom. She opened the door and steps inside. She turns the light on, wincing on how bright it was and looks in the mirror. She looks so much better than the other day. Her wounds have healed and the bruise on her throat was gone. Lucy placed her hand on her throat. Maybe she should try to talk. She knows it's not going to work, but she could at least try. She thinks on something she could say. She wants to say something small and not lengthy. She then thinks of a word.

"Natsu…" Her eyes went wide. She just…spoke. Her voice is back! She did the thing that she wanted to do out of frustration but did it out of happiness.

She screamed.

Her scream echoed down the hall of the guild, probably being heard throughout the guild. She felt tears ran down her face as she sank to the floor, her legs going weak beneath her. She smiled a big smile as she heard footsteps coming faster to the open bathroom door. Lucy turned her head to see Erza and Natsu. Natsu's eyes were wide as he sank down to his knees.

"Lucy…did you do that scream?" he asked, hope filled his eyes along with worry. If she did do that scream, that must mean something has happened and he wants to know what was wrong. What he saw was not what he expected. Lucy had tears running down her face and a smile, a genuine smile was plastered on her face. Lucy hugged Natsu with all her might, earning a gasp as she places her mouth next to Natsu's ear. She knows that he has been dying to hear these words to come from her mouth for weeks. And she has been dying to say them to him. And she finally gets to say them.

"I love you Natsu…"

…_**..**_

_** YEAH! Chapter 4 is done! I hope you guys enjoy it and will wait for the next chapter to come. Again thank you for following or favoriting this story and me! I really anticipate it! Until next time! Jan Ne! **_


	5. Chapter 5-Destiny!

Previously on Legend…

_She screamed._

"_Lucy…did you do that scream?" he asked, hope filled his eyes along with worry. If she did do that scream, that must mean something has happened and he wants to know what was wrong. What he saw was not what he expected. Lucy had tears running down her face and a smile, a genuine smile was plastered on her face. Lucy hugged Natsu with all her might, earning a gasp as she places her mouth next to Natsu's ear. She knows that he has been dying to hear these words to come from her mouth for weeks. And she has been dying to say them to him. And she finally gets to say them._

"_I love you Natsu…"_

…_._

Legend

Chapter 5- Destiny!

….

Natsu's eyes widen as Lucy sobbed happily in his arms. He couldn't believe his ears. Did she….just talk? Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, trying to understand everything that had happened.

"Lucy….I'm dreaming right? You didn't talk did you?" Lucy pulled away and let out a laugh, which made Natsu's heart squeezed so tightly he forgot to breathe. Lucy opened her eyes and looked into Natsu's. She shook her head.

"You're not dreaming, Natsu. I can really talk now." Natsu stared at her, his eyes filling with tears. He did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her

Lucy smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, pulling his closer. She could feel the happiness in this kiss that Natsu had released. She felt the teardrops on her nose and she gently pulled away. She looked into Natsu's eyes and smiled. Natsu did the same thing.

"I love you too Lucy." Lucy looked behind her to see a teary eyed Erza. She grinned and stood up, opening her arms towards her friend.

"Hi, Erza," She greeted as Erza ran into Lucy's arms, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Lucy, don't you dare lose your voice again, you hear me!" Lucy gave out a heartily laugh before hugging back.

"I don't plan to."

The next day, everyone at the guild was super happy to see Lucy nice and healthy and able to talk again. They even threw a party for her. Lucy gladly accepted it, but something was bothering her. She keeps feeling a strange pull, as if something is trying to tell her something. She looks around at the partying guild. Everyone were dancing on table and drinking till they couldn't stand on their own. Lucy sees Natsu and Gray, who were in a deep conversation with each other and were laughing together. Lucy smiled, happy to see them not fighting. Even though they say they hate each other, they are the bests of friends.

"Lucy!" a voice called out to her. Lucy turned her head to see Lisanna and Levy running towards her, a smiled on their faces. Lucy waves at them, ignoring the pulling sensation she felt in her mind.

"Hey, Levy, Lisanna," Lucy greeted as Levy jumped into her best friend's arms, along with Lisanna.

"YOU'RE BETTER!" They screamed as tears ran down their faces as Lucy just laughs at them for being so childish.

"Of course I'm better! Why won't I? I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and we never give up." Lisanna and Levy pulled away and gave a big smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that Lu-chan." Levy apologized as Lucy just shook her head.

"Its okay, Natsu did the same thing. Come here you two!" Lucy yelled as she grabs Lisanna and Levy into another hug. She loves her family and friends here.

After a couple of hours, the pulling sensation that Lucy felt in her brain just got worse and was giving her a headache. She tried taking medicine and drink water, but nothing worked. After a while, she just gave up and told everyone that she was going outside for some fresh air.

As the guild hall door closes, Natsu watched with a worry look on his face. Lucy hasn't really been in the party mood all day, only putting on an act. Natsu dismissed himself from Gray and Erza and followed Lucy outside. When he pushed open the doors into the darkening outside, he looks around for Lucy, but he couldn't find her. He started to sniff the air, trying to get her scent of strawberries and crème.

"That way, towards the forest," He started to run, knowing that she was running too.

Lucy pushed back the branches and trees as she ran though the East Woods of Magnolia. She understood what the pulling sensation was. It was the lacrima calling for her. It was just what Igneel has told her, that she will know when it was time to gather the power. And now it's time. She ran through the woods until she found what she was looking for. The wall with a circle craved in it. Inside is a glowing light, pulsing with life. Lucy pants, trying to get her breath back as she started to walk to it.

"I found it…" she held her hand out and was about to touch it….

"LUCY, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" a voice screamed in horror. Lucy whipped her head to look behind to see Natsu standing there, panting.

"Natsu…" Lucy spoke until Natsu walked up and grabbed her wrists and started to pull away. "Wait, Natsu! Let go of me!" She tries to get out of his grip but he was way stronger than she. Natsu just ignored her as Lucy cries out to him. "Natsu, please listen to me! Please, I have to do this!"

"NO!" He yelled back, as Lucy jumped in fright. Natsu never yelled at her like that. He turned around, anger in his eyes. "Do you even know what that is? It's a Dragon Slayer Lacrima. Igneel gave it to me a while back thinking that I needed it, but didn't. I place it on that wall deep in the forest so no one would find it. How did you find it!?" He yelled, as Lucy looked at him for while until she spoke.

"I had a dream when I was in a coma… they told me to go and touch the lacrima and get its power." She lied, not looking at him.

"Who told you that?"Lucy cringed.

"I don't know. I could see his face and he didn't tell me his name." She looks back at him, with eyes pleading. "But you have to let me touch it, please! It's the only way to destroy Kunikido! Please! It's my destiny!" Lucy screamed as Natsu looks at her. After a while, a shadow covered his face and he lets go of wrist.

"But…if you're not worthy to hold it…you'll…"

"Die, yes I know, and I'm willing to lose my life to help destroy Kunikido. Please let me do this. Trust me, I'll be fine." The shadow never left, but he loosens his grip on her, as if as approval. Lucy nodded her head, but before she walks towards the lacrima, she leans in and kisses Natsu's lips gently. Natsu gasped against her mouth as she pulled away.

"Just in case I'm not worthy, I love you." And with that she walks towards the lacrima. Natsu watches and clenched his fists and bit his lips.On his face must hold a different emotion, but his heart is praying that Lucy is able to wield the power. He can't lose her again…

Lucy stops in front of the glowing Lacrima, growing a little bit brighter as she walks closer. She took a deep breath and lets it go. _This is for you Igneel. _She brings her hand closer and touches it.

A bright light engulf her body and a searing pain rushed its way through her body. Lucy screams, feeling the burning pain go through her veins. She knew that Natsu was trying to hold himself from running to grabbed her so she yells at him.

"I'm okay Natsu! Don't touch me!" She yells her voice coated with pain and agony! This was one of the worst feelings she had ever had in her life. She screams again, as the pain deteriorated. She was staring to freak. What is the magic was rejecting her?

After a couple of minutes of relentless pain, Lucy started to feel something other than agony. Her screams calm and the glowing started to die down. Lucy felt only magic running through her veins and felt that it was best to pull away. Natsu watched, frozen as he sees Lucy pull away, a fire engulfed her hands. Natsu smiled big.

Lucy looked at her hand, joy and happiness filled her heart. She did it! She really did it! She is wielding Fire Dragon Slayer magic. She turns to look at Natsu and smirked.

"Hey, Natsu, catch!" She throws at fire ball at him as he catches. He looks at her and without a second though, eats it. His eyes widen and she looks at the fire he was eating. It was sweet, not like any other fires he's eaten. Lucy's tastes like strawberries and crème. Just like her scent. Natsu smiled and eats it all, before turning to his girlfriend who was jumping up and down. "Isn't this awesome Natsu? I'm a Dragon Slayer now! A Fire Type! I can actually help you out now!" She cried in joy as Natsu just laughed and smiled at his girlfriend. He walks over to her and grabs her waist, pulling her closer. Lucy gasps in surprise as Natsu brings a hand and lilts it on fire.

"We could exchange fire now to bring our magic power up. Dragon Slayers can't eat their own fire. Try some, it won't burn." Natsu joked as Lucy smiled, bringing her face towards the fire. Usually she would freak out about the heat of the flame, but now its feels nice. She opens her mouth and chomped down on the fire, eating it like a sandwich. She chews and swallows. She looks at Natsu and smiles.

"Yours tastes like smoked Chicken!" Natsu gave a strange look.

"It does? I thought it would taste like fish." Lucy giggled as she played with her new fire magic.

"What did mine taste like?" Natsu grinned.

"You," Lucy blushed.

"Wha-"

"Not like that silly. It tastes like your scent, Strawberries and Crème!" Natsu grinned as he pulled Lucy into a hug and kiss her. Lucy closed her eyes and kiss back, loving the fire that was between their lips. She smiles as she pulled away and looks at Natsu. Natsu smiles down at her.

"So what are you going to tell the guild how you got the power?" Lucy thinks and smiles. She can't say Igneel, because she promised she wouldn't tell. So she thinks of something else.

"I'll tell them it was destiny."

…_**.**_

_** Yay! Chapter 5 is over! I can't believe it's already this long! Anyway thank you for reading this and I hope you guys could wait till the next chapter. Things are going to be interesting I promise. **_


	6. Chapter 6-Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer

_** I'm BACK! Yes, school has been torture and I just want it to end already. It's soooo Hard! **____** Senior year sucks so far.**_

_** Anyway, so sorry for all the late updates, I'm going to make it up to you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Legends…and I really need to stop watching too many Todd Haberkorn videos….**_

…_**..**_

Legend

Chapter 6- Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer

…

Lucy and Natsu had been in the guild for 3 hours, explaining how and why Lucy got Dragon Slayer magic. Since no one believed Natsu, Natsu thought to put it in battle.

"Lucy! I demand a fight!" He yelled across the guild, pointing at Lucy. Lucy stared at him with wide eyes, shocked that he yelled that out. But, it didn't scare her. It actually excited her. Maybe this was the blood of a Dragon Slayer, who loves the idea of destruction and battle. Lucy smirked as she got off the bar bench and stood up, earning a gasp from the guild.

"Okay, Natsu." She replied, placing a hand on her hips. "But, just because you're my boyfriend, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Natsu let out a laugh and waved a hand in the air.

"Oh, please, you just got your power yesterday. You don't know how to use it yet!" Natsu mocked as Lucy gave a confidence smirk, causing Natsu to get excited even more.

"Try me!" Lucy said as they walked outside the guildhall, their guild mates following them. Natsu and Lucy stood a couple feet away from each other and stared dead straight in the eyes. Natsu smirked and got in fighting stance. Lucy did the same, and before Natsu could do anything, Lucy come flying at him, landing a punch on his face, sending him backwards. Natsu caught himself and slide back a couple steps, before rubbing his cheek, staring at the blonde in front of him. _How is she this strong already? She just got the power! _He thought as he flew at Lucy, his fist engulfed with fire. He punches, but Lucy dodges and lands a fire punch into Natsu's stomach. He made a shocked noise and Lucy head butt him, sending him backwards again.

The guild watched in amazement as they saw the weakest guild member beat the crap out of a Dragon Slayer. Natsu jumped to his feet and wiped his mouth, knowing that blood was starting to come out. Lucy notices and a flicker of worry passed through her eyes, before they went back to concentration. Lucy bended forward and sucked in a lot of air into her lungs.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" She roars as she blew a powerful amount of fire towards Natsu. Natsu smirked as he waited for the fire to come closer. At the nick of time, he jumps through the fire, knowing that it's not going to hurt him and flew towards Lucy. Lucy saw him, but was too late to react. Natsu punches her in the face, sending her flying. Lucy felt her back smash into a wall, knocking her breath out as she falls to the floor. Natsu pauses what he was doing and fear ran through his body as he ran to her.

"Lucy!" He yells as he got down to his knees, grabbing her shoulders. Lucy's head was facing towards the ground, so Natsu could see what expression she was wearing. But Lucy was not in any pain….she was laughing.

"Got you!" She grabs Natsu, and places her hands on his chest. She lit her hands ablaze and pushes on Natsu's chest. The force causes Natsu to fly backwards into another wall. She got up and placed her hands on her hips.

"How does it feel to be slammed into a wall Natsu?" Natsu got up and gave a smirk.

"It feels pretty good!"

…..

After a while the fighting got intense. They used up almost all of their magic, having blood and bruises all over them. It has gotten to a put where Lucy was starting to lose. She felt Natsu punch her repeatedly and she felt lost. She can't lose….she can't still be weak! She won't be.

_Even though you feel like you are weak, just listen to what your heart has to say and think about the people are you trying to protect….that's your guide to being strong._

"Igneel…" Lucy whispers, making Natsu to stop his punches. He looks at Lucy's bruised face with wide eyes.

"W-what," He stuttered, but before he could finish, Lucy's face shot up to look at his, her eyes a golden brown. She throws a punch at Natsu.

"I can't lose to you! Even if we are just sparring or training I can't lose! I can't be the weak one in the guild no long!" She throws another punch. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and now Fire Dragon Slayer and I will beat my opponents no matter what!" Lucy felt her eyes string from tears as she punches Natsu even more. "I will protect Fairy Tail and everyone in it! Erza, Gray, Master, Levy, you Natsu! Even Igneel, when I get the chance to meet him! I will protect us!" She yelled as she punches Natsu into the air. Natsu took this as an advantage and threw his arms behind him, ablaze.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" He yelled as he moved his arms in front of him in a dragon wing motion. Lucy fell to her knees as she watches the fire come closer. She was panting as she closes her eyes. She needs to find a way to block the fire, because it will hurt with all her wounds.

"WOOL WALL!" a small, gentle voice called out. Lucy's eyes shot open as she looks at the pinked haired girl blocking the fire magic.

"Aries!?" Lucy cried out as the fire disappears. Aries sighs and looks at Lucy. Natsu falls back to his feet watching the scene.

"Are you okay Lucy!? You don't look well!" Lucy sat there in shock, trying to understand what was going on. Why was Aries out? She doesn't know how to get pass the spirit world other then Virgo and Loki.

"H-how are you her in the real world?" Aries gave a confused look at her owner.

"You called for me…didn't you?"

"No, I didn't…." Lucy then stopped…maybe she must have thought of Aries when the fire was coming, trying to figure out how to block it. Lucy looked back Aries.

"Thank you…I must have called you in my head….You can go back and get some rest." Aries, being the shy girl she is, just nods her head and whispers a goodbye before leaving. Lucy sighs as Natsu walks up to her and got down on his knees. Lucy looks up at him and smiles weakly.

"You know…two fire dragons aren't good at fighting together, aren't they." Natsu shook his head and placed a kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"You're not a Fire Dragon Slayer… You're more than that." The guild walks up to the couple and just stands around, listening to the conversation. Lucy gave Natsu a strange look.

"What…what am I?" Natsu gave Lucy a grin and kissed her lips.

"You're a Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer."

…..

_**So I finished chapter 6. Sorry if it's rushed, I'm not very good at fight scenes just so you guys know. Well, anyway thank you for reading and hope you guys continued to read it.**_

_**Okay…I'm tired and I want to go to bed….goodnight everyone.**_


	7. Chapter 7-The Devil's Malevolence

Legend

Chapter 7- The Devil's Malevolence

…..

"AHH!" Lucy yells as she throws a punch down Natsu's way. Natsu catches it and pins her wrist to his chest.

"Lucy, just concentrate on your magic okay?" Natsu tries to tell her, but Lucy wasn't paying attention as she tries to throw another punch at him, only for it to be caught again.

"Darn it Natsu! Why are you so strong!?" She yells as Natsu just laughed and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Well, I had Dragon Slayer magic since I was a kid. You only had it for a week. And you summoning your spirits and using your Dragon Slayer magic is causing you to lose a lot of magic." Natsu explained as Lucy sighs.

"You're right. But I'm a Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer, it shouldn't be this hard!" She yells furious with herself. No matter how much training she took, they were wasting time and needs to find Kunikido before he could cause the world of darkness. That was the reason why Fairy Tail had to stop him. Two weeks has passed and they haven't done anything!

Natsu watches as Lucy has a temper-tantrum and couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. Of course, since Lucy has super hearing, she heard it and glares at him, her eyes turning a light brown.

"What are you laughing? Do you like to see me so riled up because I still can't be a strong as everyone else in this cursed guild!?" She screams as Natsu flinches back, sensing her anger. Since she's a Dragon Slayer now, her anger problems are boosted up to tenfold. Natsu places his hands up in front of himself as a defense.

"Lucy, honey, don't get upset. You are stronger than most of the guild mates, you just need some more training, that's all."

"BUT WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME!" She screams as she stares at Natsu, with tears forming in her eyes. She heard the guild mates come out to see what's happening, but she didn't care. "I had another dream Natsu. It was about what Kunikido has been doing for the last two weeks. He has been collecting pieces of a crystal called The Devil's Malevolence." Everyone gasp at the sound of the crystal.

"I read about that crystal!" Levy cried out, he voice laced with horror. "The Devil's Malevolence Crystal was used back in the Dark Ages to cause darkness across the world! That was one reason why the time period was called the Dark Ages. Wizards found out about how dangerous this power was that they broke it into 7 pieces and scattered them across the land of Magnolia!" Lucy nodded her head as she turned to the guild.

"I read about it too, and the books said that if the crystal ever made contract, the end of the world will come and no one could save it."

"What if it's purified?" Wendy asked, raising her hand to show everyone that she was talking. Lucy nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, but not by Sky Dragon Magic, Wendy. In the books, they said that only the flames of the Ablaze Wings could purify the Devil's Malevolence." She then turned to Natsu. "We are the only Fire Dragon Slayers and I know that Ablaze Wings isn't a secret art of the dragon's techniques." Natsu looked at her, a confused look on his face.

"You sure know a lot about the Fire Dragon Slayers Lucy."

"I'm a reader, Natsu. I read a lot of books compared to you." She answered roughly. Natsu flinches a little, but ignored it. Having Lucy as a Dragon Slayer is cool and all….but she's meaner then her normal self. All she wants is to fight and get stronger. This was not the Lucy he had grown to love. The Lucy he knows was scared in big battles, but was strong at heart. She never likes fights to begin with. Lucy was scary at some times, but when she was out of the mode, she always smiles. This Lucy hasn't smiled one bit since the day she got the magic. It worried him….Where was his Lucy?

Natsu broke out of his thoughts as he heard Erza call out to him.

"Natsu, we need to get going and find the pieces of the Devil's Malevolence. We are already behind. Kunikido already has 3 of the pieces. We need to collect the others before he does." Erza demanded as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, we will have groups of four. Since we now have 4 Dragon Slayers, we could each have a Dragon Slayer on the team." Erza announced as Natsu frowned.

"But Lucy just got her Dragon Slayer magic! She's not strong enough to be able to go alone!" Natsu complained as Erza and Lucy turned to him.

"Natsu, its fine, I'm going to be okay. I told you, I'm a fast learner and I could help protect everyone." Lucy offered him a smile, a smile he hasn't seen in weeks. It was his Lucy showing. Natsu sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, But I want Gray or Erza go with you." Erza nodded her head.

"That could be arranged. Gray, Levy, and Elfman you are with Lucy You guys go to the Desert.

"Alright! Lu-chan you are with me!" Levy cried out as she hugged her best friend. Lucy just laughed and gave a high five to Gray. Juvia watches as they high fived, screaming in her head 'No! My beloved Gray is with my Love Rival again!

"Me, Cana, Lisanna are with Natsu! We will go to the Ocean." Natsu and Lisanna looked at each other and high fived, smiling.

"It's going to be just like back then huh Lis?" Natsu smiled as Lisanna did the same.

"Yep, great working with you again!" The groups got into their groups as Erza called out more names for the groups.

"Juvia, Freed, and Bislow are with Gajeel. You are in the Forest and Mirajane, Romeo, and Evergreen are with Wendy. You guys are in the Mountains. Is everyone clear on that?"

"Aye!"

"Then let's get going then! Move out!" Erza said as Gajeel's and Wendy's team start to move out of the guild. Lucy turns to look at Natsu, who was walking up to her.

"Hey…are you going to be fine?" He asked nervously, worried that something was going to happen. He has a strange feeling that something might happen when he's away from her. Lucy gave a genuine smile.

"I'll be fine, Natsu. I have Gray, Levy and Elfman by my side. I'll be safe." She leans in and places a soft, passionate kiss on Natsu's. Natsu instantly fell into the kiss, grabbing Lucy's arms and pulled her closer to him. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his waist. After a while, they pulled apart, looking into each other eyes. Lucy smiled again.

"I love you Natsu. We will stop Kunikido and win this battle. Natsu smiled and pumped his fists in the air.

"Heck yeah we would! We're Fairy Tail! We never lose!"

"Yeah!" Lucy exclaimed and they shared a last kiss before Lucy started to run off with her group. She turns around to wave at Natsu.

"Bye Natsu, I love you!" With a cheerful smile, she blows a kiss before turning around to run off with her team. Natsu smiles as he waves back, knowing that she couldn't see it. A gentle, yet sad smile plastered on his face as he watches them disappear in the distance. Lisanna and Erza walks up to him, watching as Lucy's team disappear. Erza placed a hand on his shoulder. Natsu felt the friendly gesture and turns his head to see Erza beside him. She gave a small smile.

"She'll be fine now. She's a Dragon Slayer now." She responded, knowing exactly what was going through his head. Erza always has that wonder that always never crease to amaze him. He smiled as Lisanna stepped in front of him and grabbed his hand. A smile crept on her face as Natsu stared at her with wide eyes.

"And she was trained by one of the greatest Fire Dragon Slayers in all of Fiore! You have nothing to worry about Natsu!" She cheered as Natsu gave a determined smile and looked off in the distance. Everything that Erza, Lisanna, and even Lucy had said to him all make sense. They don't want him to worry. Natsu has been so worried about Lucy that he forgot about the main project that has caused this whole mess in the first place. That was to find Kunikido and make sure he doesn't bring darkness to the world!

"You're right, Erza, Lisanna! We have a mission that we need to finish! I'm all fired up now!" He yelled as he pumped up hands in the air as he started to run from his group, Happy following right behind him. Erza and Lisanna laughed as they ran after him with smiles on their faces. They don't know why, but Natsu always brings light into the dark….

Just like Lucy…..

_**Hi, guys, again I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I can like before. School sucks this year and I've been super busy with it and yeah….I finally got off Groundation so yeah. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise! **_____


End file.
